harvest_townfandomcom-20200213-history
Occult Cave
"An occult cave where strange creatures have been appearing. Provides abundant wild resources." Occult_Cave_Map_Location.jpg Occult Cave Map Screenshot.jpg Description The Occult Cave is found northeast of town, to the right of the entrance to the Taoist Temple. Also known as Mysterious cave. The Occult Cave will be available after reaching Manor lvl 20. There will be a cutscene the next morning after leaving your house, showing the Carpenter Steve Lopez running up to you & telling you about him going to repair the bridge, so you will gain access to the other side of your manor. After that you'll also see a cutscene on your map, showing that there were some noises on the northeast of the town, right next to the entrance of the Taoist Temple. From there on the entrance will be open & you get a scene with the Smith David Hanks, who is giving you a new weapon as well. There are 120 floors in total, but due to the game being in beta, floors beyond 120 are unavailable at this time. The Cave Merchant is on every 10th floor (10, 20, 30, etc.), though on the 120th floor is the Wishing Tree also known as Toon. Diary pages can be randomly found that help unlock Ancient-high-tech password boxes. Each floor has monsters that increase in difficulty and wild fruit and herbs from all seasons scattered throughout the floors. The Snake Statue can also be found randomly and offers a prize if one can answer the question correctly. Dark Essence is the currency used in the Occult Cave. It can be obtained by killing monsters, opening chests and the Snake Statue, and using your pickax on corpses (immobile skeletons holding sacks). Dark Essence is needed to spin the prize wheel at the Cave Diglett/Occult Shop. Monsters & Battle Different monsters populate the Occult Cave. In the latest update, all monsters of the current floor must be defeated before advancing to the next floor. Some boss floors will have a second boss appear after the player defeats the first boss. To advance to the next floor, players must defeat monsters using weapons. One first gains a weapon in the beginning of the game (Wooden Sword). More weapons can be obtained from Sam's Spinning Wheel or from a boss drop. The higher the floor level, the stronger the weapon will be. Hats, shoes, and rings that have battle effects can also be obtained from the spinning wheel. Upon dying players have the chance to leave a message on the skeleton corpses that other players will see. The first revival is free, the next 3x players have to watch an ad. Every revival after that will cost diamonds. If choosing to not resurrect, players will be sent back to their manor with a fee taken out from their gold to pay the doctor, Lee Wah. To recover health, players can eat dishes created from Cooking or from buying Life Potions at the Hospital. Different potions from the Hospital have different effects. *'Life Potion': +50 Life (150 coins) *'Defense Potion': +10 defense for 5 in-game hours (200 coins) *'Attack Potion': +30 attack for 5 in-game hours (200 coins) Monsters: *Chubby (Angry Chubby, Monster Chubby, Elite Chubby, Devil Chubby, Dark Chubby, Magic Chubby, Divided Chubby) *'Stone' (Heart of Gem, Dark Horned Stone, Magic Horned Stone, Divided Heart of Gem) *Mucus Creature (Toxic Mucus, Foul Mucus, Dark Mucus, Magic Mucus, Divided Mucus) *'Rat' (Huge Rat, Pink-ear rat, Crazy Giant Rat) *'Beetle' (Underground beetle, Angry Beetles) *'Fluff Ball '(Little Fluff Ball, Fast Fluff Ball, Elite Fluff Ball, Dark Fluff Ball, Magic Fluff Ball, Divided Fluff Ball) *'Bat' (Yellow Bat, White Bat, Golden Bat, Bone Bat, Desert Bat) Tutorial: Defeating Mucus (pink/green slime) Step 1 = |-| Step 2 = |-| Step 3 = |-| Step 4 = |-| Step 5 = Ancient-high-tech Password Box, the Snake Statue, & Other Items Ancient-high-tech Password Boxes (lockboxes) are found randomly throughout the Occult Cave. Unlock them by using the numbers found in the diary pages. (Diary pages can be discarded afterwards if not used). Rewards: *Dictum of Victory The Snake Statue is also found randomly throughout the Occult Cave. Answer the trivia question correctly and earn a reward. Answer wrong and fight monsters. Rewards include: * Berserk Ring * Wild crops, coins Other smaller, wooden chests could be found in the cave and become cracked open by the pickaxe. Rewards: * Miner's Hat * Darkwood Ring * Thief's Bone Ring Skeleton corpses can also be crushed by using the pickaxe. Rewards: * Coins * Dark Essence * Heavy Ring * Life Potion Wild Crops Various wild crops can be found within the Occult Cave. Revival Grass, Ginseng, and Cordyceps are also found within the Cave. Sam's Spinning Wheel & Boss Drops After the update on October 11th, 2019,' Sam the Cave Diglett '''replaced its shop with a Spinning Wheel (also referred to as a "prize wheel" or "lottery") every 10 floors (Floor 10 to 110). One can spin the wheel for a certain amount of Dark Essence, which increases the higher the floor level, to have the chance to win certain items (antiquity, weapon, shoes, etc). These items are interchangeable when you close out the spinner and click on the Cave Diglett again. There is not one on the 120th floor (the last floor) as the [[Wishing Tree|'Wishing Tree''']] is located there. For quick access, one can get to every 10th floor by using the Cave Elevator once those floors have already been visited. If players are super lucky, they also have the chance to get a certain weapon from a boss drop. It's possible but unfortunately recent updates have lowered the chances of getting a weapon from a boss drop. PREVIOUS Occult Cave Info & Cave Merchant Items Before Update on 10/11/19 ***Please keep this information here until the game is released and there is no chance they will be going back to putting cuisine in the Occult Cave *** OLD: Every shop has 5 items: 1 Vitality Potion for 100 Dark Essence, 1 Life Potion for 50 Dark Essence, as well as 3 different food dishes that range from 10 to 70 Dark Essence essence. Dark Essence can only be found in the Occult Cave by battling monsters and opening chests. A total of 35 different food dishes total can be found. 10th Floor # Fried Egg (10 Dark Essence) # Tea Egg (10 Dark Essence) # Seaweed Dish (10 Dark Essence) 20th Floor # Tomato Egg Soup (10 Dark Essence) # Grass Carp Sashimi (10 Dark Essence) # Seaweed Radish Soup (10 Dark Essence) 30th Floor # Yolk-baked Corn (20 Dark Essence) # Cherry Pie (20 Dark Essence) # Pink Pudding (20 Dark Essence) 40th Floor # Okra Dish (20 Dark Essence) # Oyster Omelet (20 Dark Essence) # Sokmak Cake (20 Dark Essence) 50th Floor # Cheese Potato (20 Dark Essence) # Sauteed Wax Gourd (20 Dark Essence) # Sauteed Conch (20 Dark Essence) 60th Floor # Mushroom Soup (20 Dark Essence) # Pumpkin Salad (20 Dark Essence) # Veggie Hot Pot (30 Dark Essence) 70th Floor # Cheese Shrimp (30 Dark Essence) # Spiced Peanut (30 Dark Essence) # Spicy Crab (30 Dark Essence) 80th Floor # Borscht (30 Dark Essence) # Hair-caring Soup (30 Dark Essence) # Sauteed Eel (30 Dark Essence) 90th Floor # Century Egg Dish (30 Dark Essence) # Spicy Tofu (40 Dark Essence) # Fried Tofu (40 Dark Essence) 100th Floor # Seafood Noodle (50 Dark Essence) # Boiled Shrimp (50 Dark Essence) # Fruit Salad (60 Dark Essence) 110th Floor # Teppanyaki Tofu (60 Dark Essence) # Sweet Wax Gourd (60 Dark Essence) # Wine Soaked Shrimp (70 Dark Essence) Category:Locations